The Academy Vampire (CL Stone Academy Fanfiction - Boyxboy)
by shae1472
Summary: What if there was a killer on the loose that the Blackbourne team were in charge of catching and bring down, but no one has ever lived to see his face or hear his name? What if our favorite leader caught the eye of a mysterious curly-haired man one night? What if this man might not be human?
1. Intro and Extended description

(This story will start out like my "Vampire Death Note" story, but will make a turn soon)

What if there was a killer on the loose that the Blackbourne team were in charge of catching and bring down, but no one has ever lived to see his face or hear his name?

What if Sang wasn't in the picture yet?

What if our favorite leader caught the eye of a mysterious curly-haired man one night?

What if this man might not be human?

These are the questions you'll have to be nipping at the bit to have a read and be biting and hungry for more... get it?

Disclaimer: This is a Fan Fiction based on C.L Stone's The Academy- Ghost Bird Series and The Scarab Beetle Series. Thank you C.L. Stone for your support of Fanfictions. Almost all of these characters are her's but I have also will add my own to the mix. You don't have have read C. series to read this and this is for entertainment only. I am not seeking nor accepting financial gain, but instead I'll take payment in criticism and comments. This story is rated mature for future chapters.

 **This is going to be an unedited copy of the story, which is subject to change.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I forgot to mention the fact that these characters are in an alternative universe (obviously), so there will be OCs of mine that these characters can and will come into contact with. This also means that these characters are subject to out-of-character behavior, which if you even decided to read this, you're probably fine with.**

 **Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

 **\- Owen's Pov -**

I hummed softly to myself, my usually manageable brown hair mussed by the bone-chilling wind and my black-rimmed glasses sitting firmly on my face that went along with my perfectly pressed suit. I observed the steady flow of people meandering down and up the sidewalks of the busy city, studying the little things about them, such as the way a woman was holding her purse to her chest in fear of being robbed or the way one man looked like he was about to grab one of the women standing in little to no clothes in front of a corner store. I had the urge every now and then to try to help the people, but knew that doing something like that would mess up this case at the moment. There was a massive murderer on the loose that was being called 'Akuma' by the public and I along with my team was assigned as one of the best to find him. He had been killing civilians who were under suspect for suspicious activity, draining them of their blood and practiced surgical cut could be found on some of the victims that were especially guilty of criminal activity, such as rape. Finding out who he was and the way he was doing it was the reason I had been sent here for the last month to work with the South Carolina Police, as he recently began focusing on this area of Eurasia.

This was definitely a different setting than Europe, as the city here in South Carolina gave off a mysterious feeling. You never knew what you would see, and if you lived here long enough, nothing would surprise you.

I was hoping that it was true, as I had I never been truly comfortable with surprises. I liked to be in control of the world around me, because I knew that it was never smart to rely on anyone but yourself.

However, I was so very wrong, as surprise was the first thing I felt when a large hand grabbed my wrists, yanking me backwards into the dark alley, my glasses falling off my face somewhere. "Hey!" I cried out, only to have a hand clamp down on my mouth.

"Now, now, don't be afraid." A deep, dark voice purred in my ear. I shivered as the voice melted over me. I suddenly didn't want to resist, but I knew in the back of my mind that that was a stupid notion. I turned to see the man grinning down at me, one of his lightly-colored hairs curling in front of one of his glowing red eyes. I couldn't see the details of his face as the alley was too shaded and my glasses were nowhere to be found, but those eyes drew me in like a kid with candy. I wanted to just stay still and let this man do anything he wanted to him as, long as he was pleased with me in the end...

' _No, this isn't right,'_ I shook my head, clearing the fogginess within before biting at the smooth fingers covering my mouth, but I couldn't get my teeth in the skin. "Mmgh!" I cried out softly in both fear and nervousness. "Shh, relax." I felt a pair of sharp objects pierce the soft skin of my neck, sinking into the tender flesh. A hot wet tongue accompanied the lips against my neck, beginning to lap up the crimson liquid swelling from the wound. "Mmh..." I whimpered, squirming helplessly as I could sense myself becoming aroused by this act, which creeped me out.

The other male kept his grip tight on my wrists as he felt the warm blood flow into his mouth. I felt him smirked a bit against my neck before pulling away a few minutes later, though he didn't let go of my wrists, nor move his hand away from my mouth.

I trembled slightly, feeling a little trickle of blood dripping down my neck when my attacker finally leaned away. I could feel that my eyes were wide and probably looked terrified, as I tried to hold still, not wanting to anger the powerful male before me. A soft whimper made its way past my lips as I tried to look at the taller male, trying to get a good look at my attacker. "Mm...mnh..." I whimpered and pleaded, trembling beneath the male. I was terrified of what was happening in the back of my mind, but when I looked at this man, the overwhelming sense of wanting to please him, even if it meant sacrificing my life, was a main focus in my mind.

The man leaned in slowly and I wanted to flinch away, knowing what I was feeling was wrong, but my body had other ideas as I froze in place. I felt the trail of the man's tongue lick the blood from my neck before he moved his hand away from my mouth and wrists, wrapping his now free arms around my waist, "Sorry to pull you into the alley without warning, but I couldn't just come up to you and ask if I could drink your blood, now could I?" He said with a low chuckle. He seemed to be giving me a look over before he rested his chin on my shoulder, "Though you didn't fight it which is odd..."

I was still trembling, squirming in the taller male's grip. "Of course I didn't fight back; you could've killed me if you wanted. I'm not stupid." I murmured softly, still frightened by my reactions to this man before me and knowing that I wasn't telling the whole truth as to why I didn't resist actually was causing me pain. I tried to pry the taller male's arm off me, pushing at his arms, "Let go of me." I grumbled softly, afraid I might be increasing the percentage of my likability to die tonight at his hands.

The man seemed to be listened to me and hummed softly, laughing a bit at my somewhat pathetic attempt to escape. I felt as he tightened his grip around his waist, "Why? I'm having fun... Aren't you?" He asked with a grin then picked me up quickly. He held me in his arms high enough so we were now looking eye to eye, as he had a good half a foot on me and got a better look at my face. His eyes were more of a green color, the red gone from his eyes.

 **\- Sean's Pov -**

I smirked, liking the look I saw in the boy's eyes, knowing that at this point, I could ask for anything and the boy would comply. I liked my subjects to be willing but have a fighting spirit, and this one fit the description almost too well. Could this be my chance to find a lasting partner?

I pulled his name from his mind when I tasted his blood, finding out that this was exactly who I was looking for. This was Owen Blackbourne, who was tasked with studying my killings. He was young, only eighteen, but he had no family left to care for him besides his family and Academy, who seemed to exploit his talents of perception for a quick buck.

 _'This is a perfect scenario if I ever saw one,'_ I thought, _'All I need to do is lure him home with me and never let him leave. He's already enthralled; at least, that's what I'm suspecting this behavior adds up to. But how far would enthrallment allow me to go?'_

Owen yelped, his eyes wide as he looked down at the ground below us. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my neck to keep from falling. "Hey!" He squeaked. "Put me down." He grumbled softly and I could sense that if he was on the ground, he would be stomping a foot as he blushing furiously. "And no, I'm most certainly not having fun. I can't breathe and I can't see without my glasses."

I belted out a loud laugh, earning a small squeak that came from the boy. I looked up; deciding that being out of this mangy alley was a great decision. Then, what must have seemed like a sudden move to the boy I bent down the grab his glasses before I jumped up onto a fire escape and sat down, placing the boy in my lap. I ignited a yelp from the boy, which made me want to cuddle him to my side. Owen must have sensed what I wanted as he gripped my shirt tightly. I slid the pair of glasses on his face, noticing that they were scratched a tiny bit on one lens. I made a mental note to myself to buy him some new ones once we got to my home. I looked into his eyes and tilt my head a bit causing my blonde hair to fall into one of my eyes, "Aw... Why not?" I asked with an amused grin playing on my lips.

Trembling he stuttered out a few words. "P-put me down...please...I hate heights..." He whimpered softly. He gripped me tight and i felt him shivered. I reached a hand up to run through his hair, smoothing it out only for the wind to mess it up again. He leaned into me until my arm seemed to be circling his shoulder.

"I'll put you down on one condition," I stated matter-a-factly.

"Anything," he practically purred against me and I felt my eyes flash a blazing red at the sound of that.

"You really shouldn't say that to someone like me," I smirked as I flashed us back to my lair, of sorts. It was a four story building that I'd like the say I was proud of owning. I was the coven leader here in the Kanto region of Japan, but I moved to Georgia lately, meaning that my word was law. I was an Alpha, so I had to provide for my people and protect them. If only I had found ones that were worthy of my coven, I could show how good of a leader I could be. However, all of the ones I have turned in the last decade all had betrayed and hurt me, So I made sure I would chase after those and make sure not a drop of my blood remained in their veins.

I made us appear right outside the door while Owen had his mini freak-out on the ground.

"Where are we? Are we still in South Carolina? What are you?! Tell me right now where we are!" He yelled as he started point a thin finger in my face. The feistiness was definitely a surprise coming from the small boy's mouth who didn't look to ever have a hair out of place or control out of his hands. Though it was cute that he thought he could boss me around, it would be something that needed to be nipped in the butt. _'Maybe literally.'_

I grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist until he let out a small yelp.

" _You_ don't tell _me_ what to do. You're mine, pet. Don't make me discipline you so soon after you got here." I sneered menacingly, letting him go and he whimpered to himself. I saw a tear run down one side of his face and I sighed, not wanting to deal with the human's emotions right now. I pushed past him, knowing that he would eventually follow, but I had only gotten a few feet before I felt a tug on one of my sweatshirt sleeves.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again... I don't want to make you disappointed with me."

I stumbled over my feet, almost ended up on the ground, had it not been for my supernatural speed. "Say it again."

"I'm sorry?" He answered, though he seemed less sure than he usually was.

"No. You know what I'm looking for."

"Sir," Owen whispered between us and I felt a shiver of arousal run down my spine.

"Very good. Moving on, that's all you'll ever be able to call me, that or preferably Master," We continued on towards the door, "You're going to be staying with me for as long as I want you to. You're mine and I certainly don't share, so if anyone else approaches you saying otherwise, you are to tell me. Other than that, you're allowed to wander around this building and if you'd like the leave it, you again will need to inform me and I'll decide if it's a reasonable request. Understandable, yes, pet?"

"When did you suddenly become my keeper?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I claimed you when i bit you," I answered nonchalantly as I opened the door, not expecting the rush of people that greeted us, as I lived alone.

"Sean! Elijah's being a pervert!" Cody cried as he ran behind me, clad in just a thin towel around his waist, his blonde hair dripping still as he fumbled to hold the towel around his waist and put on his glasses. Cody had an interesting case on how he became a vampire. He decided that after I killed his parents' murderer, that I was the person he wanted to follow for the rest of his life. He begged me day after day for at least two years for me to change him, and I finally gave in, with the only condition being that he would turn his brother, Nikolai. He was hoping that being like me would bring us closer, but instead I developed a more parental role with him, and found him a proper family with Aiden and Elijah.

"I am not! He stole my apple pie, so I _may_ have made sure he didn't have any clothes to get dressed in... Is that so wrong?" Elijah replied innocent-like. When he came to me, I knew he was meant to die and be something great. He was a Russian assassin, or a death god of sorts. He sensed he was going to die soon from some sort of disease, so he just accepted defeat and was going to take fate into his own hands and step in front of moving cars. If it was not for me pulling him back one day, he would be living a life of boredom now. He had dark, black hair that complimented his now pale skin. He was usually wearing some form of black clothing with chains, but today he was in a bright red plaid pajama pants and a black band shirt.

"Yes! It was just some _stupid_ pie!" He yelled at him.

"You did _not_ just go there!" Elijah yelled back as he leaped toward him. I got Owen and me out of the way just in time to see Elijah and Cody hit the ground, scratching at one another.

"Who were they?" Owen asked in confusion awe.

"I'll explain them later, and that they aren't usually here, but now I want to show you your new home," I answered, pushing Owen along through the house before Cody lost his towel and we both got a show, of sorts. As we got out of the room, another person decided to greet us.

"Sean, a phone call came in from your father and Aiden told us come by to speak to you about all the killings that were happening but it seems you were..." he took a look at Owen and his eyes flashed, sensing that he was not one of us, "... _busy."_

"Can you get one of the others to show Owen around, then, Carter?" I asked, conflicted to leave him with another. However, if I was to leave him with anyone, Carter would be my best choice. The tall blackette had a demeanor about him that could get him through any situation, but he knew that disobeying my commands were asking for trouble.

He bowed his head, "As you wish."

I turned to Owen, who was still in a bit of shock from, what I assumed was, the fact that I knew his name without him telling me. "You'll be in good hands here and I'll be back soon." I walked off before he could reply and prepared myself for the annoyance of my business meeting.

I walked past the foyer where Elijah and Cody were fighting only to find them now making out with Elijah half-naked to match Cody's state. "Either get a room or clean up after you're done," I yelled to them without stopping to see them break apart, blushing.

I sat down at my desk with a sigh, not really wanting to pick up the phone, but did so anyway knowing that if this conversation didn't happen now, it would happen at a worse time. The man that I called my father was nothing but a colleague I used to my advantage every now and then, such as stealing his last name. I've been a vampire for over a century and about two decades ago, I decided to go to college and get a medical degree, graduating when I only appeared to be nineteen. Dr. Roberts and I met when he was just ending his own training and he took me under his wing, adopting me into his family after I told him I was an orphan. I was surprised he didn't call bullshit from one glance at my expensive clothing. I made sure i didn't give him any signs that I was anything but human. But I had a feeling that a medical degree was something I would need for the future, and I see why it was vital now that I've unleashed what those are calling 'Akuma'. I laughed to myself, knowing that if they knew that Akuma was a vampire who was killing with medical tools and a sharp tooth, I would not be getting as much support.

The phone rang twice before someone picked up the phone, "South Carolina Medical Office. Is there an emergency?" I heard my father answer.

"You even pick your personal phone up like that?" I joked.

"Sean! Nice to hear from you. I'm sure your assistant told you what I was calling about?"

He was convinced that I worked at a private and selective medical facility in town. The 'assistant' he was referring to was probably Carter, as he is the only one that I allowed to come in here if I was not home other then Nikolai, but he hasn't been here for the last few days.

"They actually didn't. Care to explain it?"

"Owen Blackbourne was supposed to have shown up a few hours ago at this hotel, but according to his Academy, he hasn't been back there for the last three hours. He's supposed to being studying this Akuma case and helpings us out to catch him. He's apparently not the type of man who goes out in public, much less alone, so if you see him around; tell him we're looking for him." He explained, giving me a description of Owen, "His second-in-command, Kota, says that he has a tracker on his phone and that was going to be our next coarse of action, but-"

"I'm going to have to let you go, something just suddenly came up," I breathed, angry at myself for not checking for some kind of tracker.

"Well, oka-" I already hung up before he could finish. I started to rush out of the office when I heard Owen let out a desperate whimper and his breath quicken upstairs. I quickened my pace, ready to kill whatever was causing that reaction.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment with your thoughts on it, positive or negative!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, you made it to Chapter 2! Congrats! Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment below with your thoughts on this, positive or negative!**

* * *

 **\- Owen's Pov -**

I knew I had to get out of here, and as soon as Carter turned his back to me, I ran. However, I was stopped quickly by a body in my way.

"Stop," it said and I slowly looked up, certainly surprised to find my childhood enemy stood in front of me, freezing me in my place.

"Owen? Oh, this is rich..." I heard the familiar voice say as they made their way towards me. ' _No, it can't be...'_ But it indeed was Asher Erikson. The first thing I noticed was that he. looked exactly like a normal boy with clean cut blonde hair that contrasted Sean's unruly curls and he wore a nice blue polo shirt and blue jeans. He also had red eyes that were dimmer than Sean's, almost like his were a permanent fixture on his face. From first glance, I wouldn't suspect that this was indeed the boy who I tracked all over the globe a few years ago and arrested him for murder of three women, only to find him coming up missing a year ago.

"I-I thought you were dead," I forced out.

"That's exactly what your Academy wanted you to think, Dearie," He smirked as he walked past me towards a stairway, "Well, follow me and I'll show you the place so I can get back to my lunch, since you're so _eager_ to explore."

I complied, but only because I wanted to get this over fast. I followed closely behind him as we went up another flight of stairs and down a hallway reaching one of the few doors on this floor. ' _How would he know about the Academy? Did he know someone in it? Did Sean?'_

"This is your Master's room and, knowing Sean, will be the room you're most in," He smirked with a fond look on his face. ' _I wonder what's gone on between these two?'_ I though with a sudden pit in my stomach at the idea of Sean being with anyone else but me. That was a ridiculous thought though, right?

He touched my shoulder, probably to shake me out of my train of thought, and I flinched away. This only resulted in him laughing and my back being slammed against the nearest wall. "Oh, Owen. Are you still afraid of me, after all this time? What did I ever do to make you feel that way?" He moved a hand under the front of my shirt, running a hand lightly across my stomach. "Doesn't this bring back some memories?"

I turned my head away from him. closing my eyes and a sound made its way out of my throat that resembled some kind of whine of sorts and suddenly I was no longer pined to the wall and I heard hissing.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sean and a man with black hair along with a woman with brown hair that I didn't recognize standing in front of me, shielding me away from Asher. "Mine," he seethed as he stared daggers at Asher, who let out a whimper.

"I'm sorry, Sean. No one told me that you weren't sharing him... I-I just assumed he was just some midnight snack a-and-"

"He's my pet, so hands off from now on, okay, Asher?" Sean lectured, softening his voice slightly.

"A-As you wish," Asher stuttered, a tear bubbling to the surface in one of his now glowing eyes as he was staring at the black-haired man and brown-haired woman, especially. I'd never seen Asher hesitate, much less show fear in any way, so this came as a huge shocker to me.

"Come here," The woman sighed, opening her arms slightly and Asher flew into her arms, clutching her back with his hands.

"We accept your apology and you won't be punished, just as long as you stay away from Sean's territory. As it is, we are very grateful for him allowing us to stop by on such short notice," the man said, looking in Sean's direction now.

I saw as Sean nodded before dismissing the group and turning to me.

Sean was suddenly in front of me again and I shivered at the intensity of his gaze. "Where's your phone?" He asked.

"Well it's in my back pocket," I answered as I started to slide it out, "But why-" The phone was suddenly ripped out of my hand and thrown to the ground. I watch as Sean easily smashed it to pieces with his foot. "Why would you do that!" I yelled pushing at his chest, but he didn't budge.

"Your Academy was trying to track you," He stated simply, like that warranted every reason he would have had.

"So that means you have to break the phone?" He said, skeptically.

"You're mine, pet," he reached a hand up and ran it through my hair, settling a rising need in me that I was trying not to notice. "Are you trying to refuse me?" He pouted and a feeling of dread ran through me and pinged me right in the heart.

"Never," I lied, feeling in the forefront of my brain that this was wrong… being here right now, with him, was wrong.

Before I knew it, Sean was smiling again and pulled me toward him. I clung myself to him as he pushed open his bedroom door, carrying me in. The room was magnificent and dark, giving off an evil lair vibe. The room was decorated with dark undertones of black and purple, consisting of a large desk, a king size bed, and a nest of pillows next to the bed. One of the first things I noticed was the various weapons that lined the walls such as daggers, old English swords, and katanas that seemed to have seen better days.

He set me down while he disposed of the remains of my now broken phone in his garbage and I stood awkwardly, waiting for him to tell me what I should do.

"You can sit down if you like, Kijo, I'm sure you have some questions for me?" He asked without looking up from his desk as he filed through some papers atop it. I moved over to the pile of pillows and laid back, surprised how comfy they were.

"Kijo?" I questioned, wondering where he could have gotten that from Owen.

"It's Japanese for little one, and you're certainly my little one. You know that I know who you really are and who you work for. I wouldn't allow you to be here if I didn't."

"So what are you planning to do, now that you know? Are you hoping to get money from negotiating my life?"

He had the nerve to chuckle. "I have no need for money, pet. Even if I wanted to do something like that, I'm selfish with my possessions. Accept it now that you're mine, and things around here will go smoother. None of the others will challenge you or your decisions unless they go against something I've already stated different. They all know that my, for lack of better words, property is to be respected and cared for."

"What do you mean by "possession" exactly? Am I only an object to you?" I felt a heavy sense of fear and anger in the pit of my stomach as I awaited his answer.

He sighed before looking up from the desk and I saw a flash of surprise in his brown eyes as he looked over to see where I was sitting. ' _Was I sitting here wrong? Did he want me to sit somewhere else? Why do I always mess up every kind of interaction with this man!'_

He walked over to the bed and sat cross legged, facing me as he answered my question with reluctance, "As you know, I am not human. I am a two hundred and twenty-five-year-old vampire and again, with lack of better words, you're like a servant of mine. You'll have feelings from here on out about what I need and when; be it company, a feeding, or something of sexual nature," I saw his eyes flicker red, before returned back to green. "I, too, will sense things about you, such as when and if you're in danger, your emotion state, and if you just require my presence. I can resist your pull on the third thing if I have the desire to, but you however don't have the luxury of defying what I need from you." He paused, as if to let what he was saying sink in.

' _Has this been a plan of his for a while? To lure me in to being a prisoner?'_

He must have sensed what I was thinking as he soon contradicted "Before you try to accuse me of planning this, I'll tell you that I indeed did not. This was absolute fate and coincidence that you were passing by while I was looking for dinner. I didn't expect to enchant anyone tonight, much less you, Owen. There are a select few in a vampire's lifetime that are suitable enough to be worthy of a vampire's attention."

I must have been showing some kind of fear or worry on my face as he beckoned me with a finger, "Come, pet." I crawled over so I was now sitting in front of him on the floor. I looked downwards, not wanting to meet his eyes. He felt a hand lightly grab my chin and force it upwards so we were now looking eye to eye. "They say that this is a gift, not only for the vampire. but for the human as well. You don't have to worry about anything, Kijo." He smiled and I instantly melted.

I let out a yawn and Sean laughed, "I'm going to have to get used to having someone around that actually needs the sleep."

I quickly protested, "I don't need that much sleep, Sir! Maybe four or five hours, tops!"

He gave me a lopsided smile before moving the hand on my chin up to muss my hair, "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

"Never," I admitted.

"I'll be sure to remind you every now and then, then," he nodded before stretching. "Well, you can decide where you want to sleep for now, whether you would like to lay where you were or up here with me. The only time I will actually require you to lay up here is after certain needs were met."

I blushed at the sound of that, wanting to do all kinds of things to please him. I looked from the pillow next to the bed to the object itself before looking up through my eyelashes, "I-I don't think I'm worthy of laying in your bed just yet. Only when I feel I've been worthy will I lay with you."

I could see that Sean was surprised by my answer, but he nodded anyway. "Well, I need to go finish a phone call. You can start getting settled and I'll be back in a few hours if you're still awake." He just started to walk out of the room, when I called out to him.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What would you like me to dress in?" I asked, embarrassed that I didn't know how to supply myself with my own needs in this strange place. This was not a familiar feeling as I had the utmost control of my team in the Academy and I was never in a position of asking someone else for something I needed.

He chuckled as he re-entered the room and walked over to a door I didn't notice behind his desk, "You can wear some of my clothes until we get a chance to either pick up yours or we have time to go shopping." He threw me a blue, short sleeve shirt and a pair of boxers before shutting the door.

"What about a pair of pants, Sir?"

"I don't think they're need here, Kijo, do you?" He asked with a wicked look in his eye and I shook my head slowly. "The boxers are only a formality until you're more comfortable, anyway," He winked a red eye and I blushed a brighter red.

"Any more question, pet?"

"H-How often will you need to feed?" I asked, shuffling my feet out of nervousness.

"I won't need to feed for a few more days, so don't worry about it," He answered before clapping his hands once softly, "Now that there are no more questions, I'll just inform you that the bathroom is right next to the closet, if you need it and if you need anything else, call out for me and I'll come when I have the chance." With that, he flashed out of the room and I was left alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**\- Owen's Pov -**

Evident by the calendar in the kitchen, I had been missing to the world for almost two weeks now. if I knew my team at all, they would have already been calling in favors trying to find help in the search for where I could be. I myself couldn't even pinpoint where I was right now, though I was told that I wasn't in South Carolina.

I met other vampires in the first two days I was here, but they soon dispersed from the house and Sean and I had the house to ourselves. Secretly, I was glad, as I couldn't see myself being friends with any of them, as I was irrationally angry with their presence around Sean.

Nikolai was another case, however, as there was something about him that didn't set off some alarm in my head that a threat was near. Other than him being Cody's brother, however, I've yet to find anything else out about him. He didn't stay around long enough or speak enough for me to get a feel of his personality, but he was around enough that I wouldn't be fearful if I was left alone with him. He reminds me of North, but with less emotion.

The woman that comforted Asher, who introduced herself as Olivia, also avoided me, but she assured me that it had nothing to do with me, specifically. She just explained that as the second-in-command of her family and such, that she was busy with work she needed to get done while her men played the day away. She also explained to me that all the boys around the house like Asher, Aiden, Cody, and Elijah were all _her_ men. She was in a relationship all of them, except for Nikolai, who insisted that he was meant for someone else. She understood that, and has offered to help him find whoever he is meant for when the time comes.

But, I hadn't seen much of Sean except in passing when I came downstairs for food. He usually would be entering that office of his without more than a nod in my direction. I had this feeling that was pulling me in his direction for the last few days, like there was something he needed, but wouldn't ask for. It had been frustrating me for the last day and a half that he wouldn't open his god damn mouth and ask me. But I also knew my behavior and irritation was irrational, frankly. I knew that being here, away from my team was wrong and I decided today that I was going to go in and give him a piece of my mind.

That is, If I could talk myself into raising my hand to open the door. I took a breath before letting it out slowly, preparing myself. I lightly tapped my fist against the wooden door and I almost knocked again, thinking I was too quiet when I heard his voice.

"Come in, pet."

I did so, stopping just in the doorway and I was met with a pair of green and red eyes staring at me.

"Did you need something, Owen?" Asher said, his red eyes taunting me.

"No…No I don't need anything. I-I'll just leave you guys alone..." I started to turn to reach for the door when I heard someone else speak. I turned to see the black-haired man from the day Asher cornered me.

"Asher, stop that."

"Sorry, Aiden..." He looked at the black-haired man guiltily.

"Now, come sit, Kijo. We were just talking about you, actually," Sean said with a large smile, making his green eyes sparkle.

I listened to him and sat down with correct posture next to his feet while he continued to sit in his recliner. I laid my head against his leg and I felt his hand lay on my head, soothing me.

"Do you really think we can trust him, Sean? This is exactly against his nature," Aiden asked as he leaned back on the couch he was sitting on.

"I think he can handle it, even if he might hate me for it."

"What is it?" I asked, frustrated that they were talking about me with me sitting right there.

I felt Sean shift above me before handing me a thin notebook. I looked at it, seeing the Japanese calligraphy that I couldn't read on top of it. I flipped through the book seeing all different names written in it, along with their time of death. Some of them seemed familiar to me until I realized why. "Why do you have a list of Akuma's killings?" I leaned my head up so I could look at Sean.

"You're looking at the reason," he smiled softly.

"Why, Sir?" I asked, confused on why someone like Sean would waste his time on the human world.

"I'm sick of all of the wars and fighting that I've seen in all my years. I want to see a close to perfect world if I can. I admit, my methods do seem a little unconventional, but it's a step in the right direction, right?"

As much as I wanted to argue with that explanation, it was true. He wasn't killing just anyone; he was killing with a purpose and making the world safe again. I could see that this was something that he felt passionate about, which made me feel desperate to want to help him and be on his side, which scared me. In the back of my mind, I knew this was wrong, no matter what angle I looked at it, but I can't do anything about it, no matter what I'm feeling.

"Are you angry with me, Owen?"

"No, I don't think I am. I can see where you're coming from, though I wish you told me sooner."

"See, Asher? I knew he'd see things our way," Sean gloated and I saw Asher roll his eyes with a smile. He seemed to hesitate before going on with his statement, "I may be over stepping my bounds here, but would you ever be comfortable with being a part of writing names in the notebook, if I were too busy that day. Because, as you know, we can't just stop doing this now. We're being investigated by one of the best known detectives after all and he may catch us in the act if we let ourselves slip," He winked, giving me a lopsided grin, which showed me a bit of his fangs. I suddenly realized what the pull I was feeling meant and a flash of recognition went across Sean's face.

"Asher, Aiden, will you excuse us? I need to talk to Owen alone."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is where all the mature aspects start coming in. That means that, yes, sex and things relating to it will indeed be happening. So if that's not your thing, sorry about that. Not that its going to be really raunchy or anything... hahahaha... I couldn't right a crazy explicit or risque sex scene even if if my life depended on it.**

 **Hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

 **\- Sean's Pov -**

Asher gave me a knowing look before he scampered off to do whatever former sociopaths do in their free time. I could say that the kid was doing better when it came to his tendencies to kill innocents, as he had not gone after anyone since his turning, but he had a long way to go before he was considered normal.

Asher was another one of the vampires I was responsible for that I had come to care deeply for as if they were my own child, but sent him off because he wasn't a right fit for me. Asher was a baby vamp and he surely did act like it sometimes, such as his stunt with Owen when I first brought him here. He was only a few months old when it came to being a vampire and he was one of the very few that I planned out turning. I found about his case a few months before I met him and I knew from the start that this boy could be doing much better things with his life than trying to get revenge. He was better than just killing to make a point.

He at first didn't want to be changed, even refused it down to one of his last breaths, but I made the decision for him. I was highly surprised when he didn't come to resent me, but instead clung to me like a mama's boy. I knew that his human life was tortured, so I expected something like that to happen, but I didn't think I was the one who he'd become attached to. I had to admit that I was iffy on his ability to change, but he proved to me as the months flew by that he was different and could be trusted with something as special as being a vampire. He was one of the only people that I trusted with my life, and as a result, I trusted that he would protect and love Aiden and his family as much as he did me.

I felt a hand touch my knee gently, pulling me out of my deep train of thought down memory lane. I looked down to see my sweet pet staring up at me with a knowing look, which made me become suddenly aware of my fangs sticking out slightly, signaling that I was hungry. ' _Busted'._ I watched as he crawled up into my chair before straddling my upper legs until we were just about chest to chest.

"When were you going to tell me you needed to feed?" Owen asked, a small tone of authority coming into his voice.

"I didn't think you were ready."

"You've fed off me once already, Sir. I know what to expect."

"That time you weren't prepared, you just stood still and accepted defeat. You've had time to think about this and have expectation and fears about when and how it was going to happen next. Am I right?"

He nodded and I continued on, "I don't want to force myself on you and make you fear your ability to make a decision. I want you to actually want to do it, and maybe even look forward to it one day."

"Well, if we don't start doing it now, how am I supposed to be looking forward to doing anything?" He smiled and I let out a laugh at how right he was. "Now, I want this just as much as you do. When you're pleased with me, it makes me feel just as happy. So, with that said, I offer you my blood." He bared his neck to me and I gulped, not believe I could ever find someone like Owen. I'd always dreamed of having someone in Owen's position, but I could never find the right fit, until now.

I leaned towards him, but instead of breathing onto his neck, I whispered into his ear, "You deserve more than just a bite and run." With that, I soon had my lips pressed against his, making him moan. It felt like it was my first kiss again, as I felt the rush of relief run down my stomach. The kiss felt like electricity was running through us both, like we were only charged for one another and wouldn't spark without the other. One thing that surprised me was the little nips Owen made at my lips, not biting enough to draw blood, but enough to prove his intentions. I moved my hands to unbutton the shirt I let him borrow today, as to not get it dirty or stained and because I wanted his chest bared to me as I fed from him. This stopped the kiss for a few seconds and I smirked when I could hear his already labored breath. I smiled against his lips before moving mine to his chin, then trailing light and feathery kisses down to where his shoulder met his neck. I breathed hot air against the spot I sought out before licking it and preparing my teeth to insert. When they finally sunk in and his strawberry-tasting blood rushed into my mouth, I felt Owen arch into me and I had to reach a hand up to steady his body so I wouldn't open a bigger wound.

Once I got my fill, I gently slid my mouth off of him before moving my mouth back up to smash against his lips. If he wanted to protest the taste of his own blood on his own lips, he didn't show it as our tongues warred with each other for dominance, in-which I won very easily. When we finally pulled away from each other after a few more pecks, I was amazed by how much Owen was glowing at the moment. He looked as happy as he could ever be.

"Wow," he sighed blissfully. He laid his head on my chest and I looped an arm around him, curling him into my side.

His reaction to this simple act made me second guess this arrangement we had _. 'Is it really fair for me to ask him to stay here with me while his family is worried sick?'_

"If I could contact the Academy right now and let you leave and you never had to look back, would you do that?"

I felt his heart speed up against my chest as he contemplated his response, "I know that that wouldn't be something you could do easily, Sean, and I wouldn't want to cause you pain. But if it were up to me?" He sighed, "I would like to talk to my team, but I don't think I could let myself be apart from you. As you keep reminding me," he winked, "I'm yours and there's nothing I can do to change that."

"You're too good to me, Kijo." I turned his face gently before resuming our kissing session. It started out innocent again, a few pecks here and there, until Owen wiggled his hips against mine. I ran my hands down his bare chest to the waistband of his pants before moving one lower, gripping his erection through the pants. He let out a yelp in my mouth that turned me on even more, knowing that I was the one who ignited the reaction from him.

He grinded his hips towards me, pushing himself into my hand. I moved my lips to his chest and was just about to reach my hand inside his pants, when I felt a hand touch mine in protest.

"This isn't right. I should be to one pleasuring you..." He frowned.

"It would make me happy to touch you, Owen."

"But I should be worshipping you, Sean, not the other way around," He stated, but I could hear the whine in his voice at the end.

"Owen, its-" I started to speak, but a finger promptly stopped me from continuing. I sighed against it and Owen replaced his finger with his mouth and I let him have his way, just this once. He hesitantly moved his mouth down my neck until he reached for the bottom of my shirt, lifting it over my head before he worshiped my chest with his lips and he backed his way off of me, trailing kisses along the way until he kissed the 'V' just above my pants. It was cute, how shy he was with this, and how he would glance up every now and then to gauge my reaction to what he was doing when.

He ghosted his fingers over my waistline before glancing up again and I nodding my consent.

He gave a small smile before grabbing my waistband and tugging it down until it was right below my ass. He seemed surprised at my size as he kept glancing between his own tented pants to my glistening organ. I watched as he reached out a hesitant hand to lightly stroke it, almost in awe.

I had to let out a chuckle, "Go on, pet."

He gave me a smirk in response before wrapping those magnificent lips around me. He first licked my underside and I let out a small gasp at the feeling of his tongue. He then began to take more of my length into his mouth before bobbing up and down it. Lastly, he began to use his teeth to gently scrap against me. which was almost sent me over the edge. ' _This boy is definitely getting fucked today.'_

I reached both my hands down into his hair, tangling them into the black locks before using them to pull him up to me, making him let out a whimper. I smashed my lips to his, not pulling away until they were efficiently bruised and plump. I then flashed us up to my bedroom, laying Owen on my bed and I stood over him as I spoke.

"You've been a _very_ good boy today, pet. You've done everything I've asked and requested with little questions asked, plus you gave me a little gift in which I am grateful for. Now, I think you deserve a big treat, don't you think?"

Owen nodded feverishly, eager for whatever I could be offering him, though I could still see the nervousness and apprehension in his eyes.

"Now, why don't you strip for me?" I asked and he did quickly before sitting on his knees, facing me on the bed. "Now, I have a serious question for you, is this going to be your first time with a guy?"

I could see his cheeks were starting to become flushed as he mumbled something incoherent, in which I asked him to repeat louder and clearer.

"It would be my first time with anyone, Sir. I'm 18 and a virgin, how pathetic is that?"

I reached over, ruffling his hair in reassurance, "Ellie, I'm 19 physically, and I technically didn't get laid 'til I was 50. So I have you beat there."

He let out a small giggle and I smiled. "Okay, jokes and serious questions aside, now. Get settled on your knees for me, while I grab something." He nodded and I walked over to my desk and pulled out a bottle of lube. When I came back his whole body was standing at attention, all for _me._ I walked over to him and ghosted my fingers over his spine, making a shiver run through him. I grabbed the back of his hair and tugged so his head fell back against me, "I really should get you a collar soon, or you may lose more hair than you should be at this age."

"A collar? Like something an actual pet wears?" He asked, confused, as I rubbed a finger around his entrance.

"It could be like that, or it could just be a simple necklace to represent you're mine and I can pull you by," I nipped at his neck, "Now shush, Kijo. Less talking and more stroking from you." I grabbed one of his hands and place it around his erection and guided him on how I want him to move his hand in time. I opened the bottle, applying the lube to myself as Owen watched in fascination.

"This will hurt at first, Owen," I informed him as well as promised. I saw him bite his lip before nodding and I entered him slowly, drawing out the process so I could hear him whimper loudly for as long as I could, liking the sound when it came from him.

I brushed the back of his hair softly once he slowed his rapid breathing, "You good?"

"Y-Yes, Sir."

I began to move inside him and I could see over his shoulder that he at first struggled to keep in time with my thrusts, but he eventually got it and once he did, I could see him starting to enjoy himself. I smiled as I heard his breath quicken and he started to warn me.

"S-Sir, I think I'm about to cu-" Before he could get all his words out, he already started to splatter against his stomach. His cheeks started to redden in embarrassment, I came inside him. He let out a cute gasp as I pulled out and we collapse on the bed next to each other.

"Now, was that so bad?" I asked.

"N-No, it was a-amazing, Sir!" He insisted and I chuckled, pulling him so he was now laying his head on my chest.

"You're too cute for your own good sometimes, Owen. But what would make you even cutter is taking you to buy a collar."

I felt him nodded against me and I looked down to see that he was struggling to keep his eyes open and I decided to stay silent and let him relax. I soon became lost in thought of the kinds of things I could buy him and what kind of collar he could wear. Then I started to think about the persisting phone calls I kept getting about helping find Owen's where-about. I suddenly blurted out one of my thoughts, making Owen jump a little from the break in silence, "Your Academy is still looking for you, in case you had any doubts about your team's commitment."

He nuzzled my chest as he got more comfortable, "I suspected that already." He said nothing more and I didn't make him elaborate, as I too was growing tired.

"Can I ask you a question, Sir?" He whispered softly.

"Sure."

"I know you know about the Academy, including the people you work with. But would you ever think to kill any of their members?"

"First off, I don't 'work' with anyone, I just keep the peace and know that Aiden's clan is a good ally to have around if anything bad was to ever come about. Second, Owen, the Academy has good intentions, but if we are truly being honest today, I'm not a fan of what the Academy does. They are bound by the law to help the people they chose to and only to a certain extent before they have to hand the case off to someone that doesn't have the resources the Academy has to help them."

"I don't understand what you mean? Are you angry that they chose to help people?"

"Not exactly," I sighed, reaching a hand to run through Owen's silky brown locks, "I just don't agree with them picking and choosing who is worthy of saving and then the limit they have to actually help the victims they find. For an example, what if a child was being abused? The Academy just pokes around with the risk of causing more damage and then backs out to wait for the police to get around to possibly arrest the parent. That is, if the cop doesn't already know the parent and doesn't already go out to coffee with them every Sunday."

I looked down to see Owen genuinely thinking through my explanation, and it seemed that he came to the conclusion that there wasn't a very strong counter-argument he could make. But I could tell that he was still determined to argue with me. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation without going around in circles upon circles.

"My team isn't like that, you know."

"What is your team like, then?" I asked, curious.

He shifted so he was looking me in the eye, "You really want to know about my team? Why?"

"You're asking me why I want to know? Why wouldn't I want to know about something that appears to be very important to you? Because if you care so deeply about it, I should probably at least care about it a tiny bit too."

A small blush appeared on his cheek before he cleared his throat and looked away from me, resting his head on my chest again. "There's a total of seven boys on my team, not counting myself. First is my second-in-command of sorts, Mr. Lee. He's probably going out of his mind with me gone, as he's had to be the one in-charge while I was away and he's- "

"So you're the leader of your team?" I asked, interrupting him and earning a small glare from him.

"Yes, I'm our family's liaison. Back to what I was saying, Mr. Lee is mostly into the science field such as chemistry and physics. Next in line is Mr. Taylor, who is mostly into hands-on work, especially on automobiles. He's a bit rough around the edges, but he's like the mother of the group, making sure everyone is getting the right nutrients and are as healthy and safe as they can be."

By now, he has turned into my side and has placed an arm across my stomach. "Next is Mr. Griffin, who is into martial arts and loves the outdoors. Then, in the same rank as Mr. Griffin, Mr. Morgan is a talented musician on the piano and is quite financially independent, as I have convinced his father to set him free of his contract once he turned sixteen."

He lets out a big yawn as he pulls me closer to him, "Then…Then… Mr. Korba…"

He softly drifts off into the land of sleep and I quietly and gently leaned down to grab the comforter and pulled it over us as we both took a little nap.


End file.
